


Vampire

by vkfarenheit



Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkfarenheit/pseuds/vkfarenheit
Summary: Superman is vulnerable to magic and apparently magical creatures too.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: BATFAM HALLOWEEN WEEK 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Batfam Halloween Week





	Vampire




End file.
